My World is Crumbling Beneath Me
by Dragongirl920
Summary: Sequal to Will You Ever Know How I Truly Feel? I have this feeling that something isn't right and if I could fix it, I could get him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Before this second story starts I'd like to thank my cousin Cody who helped me with the first one(escaping writer's block, the ending was his idea!) I love you bunches! I'd also like to thank my friend Rin, who helped me along the way and gave me confidence and advice. Always and Forever! I also can't forget my lovely reviewers who helped me with my first story and gave me the strength to keep going. I hope you'll follow this one and keep helping me because I greatly appreciate it! I really hope you'll enjoy My World's Crumbling Beneath my Feet**.

Love,

-Miranda

_

* * *

Library_

"Umm…Kairi are you all right?" Goofy asked. "We'll see Sora again, don't worry."

Kairi was just about to speak when the voice of the boy she'd thought she'd never see again came out of nowhere.

"Yeah, now where is she?"

Kairi gasped.

"Where's it coming from?" Donald asked.

"My necklace I think," Kairi responded, pulling the chain over her head. "If only it could get us out of here." And as if one cue, the key necklace flew gracefully out of Kairi's outstretched hand and into the keyhole. The door made a soft "click" and magically swung open.

"I can't help what she does." Sora's voice floated through the now open door and into the vast hallway.

Before Donald or Goofy could say a word, Kairi grabbed her necklace out of the door and ran out of the room.

_Entrance Hall_

"Don't worry it won't hurt, much," Riku's laugh echoed through the room. He brought the keyblade above his head and was about to strike when someone yelled. "Stop Riku!"

Kairi was standing in the doorway with a look of fear and shock on her face. "Don't do this, I thought we were friends!"

Riku laughed again, then ignoring Kairi's pleading shouts got ready to strike Sora again.

Kairi, realizing this, did the first thing that came to mind, rush to Sora's side. Once there Kairi placed her body over his, "If you want to kill Sora, you'll have to kill me too", she yelled.

Riku faltered and that was when Sora leaned up and whispered in her ear, "What are you doing?"

"Saving you," Kairi responded, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Move Kari, I'm not…I can't kill you," Riku hesitated once more.

"No! Not until you let Sora up!" Kairi cried her mind made up. Riku began backing up and that was when Donald and Goofy attacked. Goofy hit Riku directly in the stomach and he leaned over, which gave Donald a clean shot at his head. Riku blacked out.

"Kairi are you OK?" Sora asked after she helped him up. When she didn't answer, he looked up into her eyes and reached up to wipe away the tear forming in her beautiful eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I thought I was never going to see you again," she said as more tears ran down her face.

Sora stepped closer to her and embraced her in a tight hug. "I'd never leave you," he whispered.

"Gwarsh, he's not dead is he?" Goofy asked, shattering the mood.

"No, just unconscious, for now at least," Donald replied.

Sora stepped away from Kairi and took a deep breath, "Kairi, there's something I need to tell you. I…"

"Sora, look out!" Donald cried as Riku suddenly sprang to his feet and began walking towards Sora's turned back.

Sora shoved Kairi out of harm's way and spun around to face Riku again.

"You won't get rid of me that easily," Riku smiled. Kairi why did you get in the way? Things would be so much better if he weren't around."

"I thought you had changed Riku, I'd never believe that someone who was so kind would turn around and try to murder his best friend! If I had to choose, I'd never be with you!" Kairi yelled from behind Sora.

Riku's eyes flashed with jealously and rage, "Sora, since I can't have her, you can't either!" Riku snapped and the ground upon which Kairi was standing suddenly gave way.

Sora leaped, hoping beyond hope that he would make it before she fell, and that it wasn't already too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Hola all! I want toapologize for taking soo long to update. I had stuff to do with my mother at her school and I had writer's block 4 awhile. I am hoping to update faster now but when school starts... we'll just have to c how that goes. I hope u enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as he slid towards the hole. "Please don't let me be too late."

As Sora reached the hole, he flung out his hand but grasped nothing but air.

"Dang it!" he shouted.

He was just about to pull his hand away, when something else grabbed it.

_ Kairi_

"Sora, help me please," Kairi thought desperately as she struggled to hold on to the crumbling ledge above her. "I don't think I can hold on much longer."

It was just when she was about to fall when Sora's hand appeared. Kairi grabbed it just as the side crumbled and gave way.

_Entrance Hall_

Sora gratefully lugged Kairi up out of the hole and immediately embraced her in a hug. "I thought I'd almost lost you again."

Kairi hugged him back and closed her eyes, wishing the moment would never end. "Sora, I…" she started but was cut short by the loud crashing sound of stained glass as thousands of Heartless swarmed into the Entrance Hall.

Sora let go of Kairi and swung the Keyblade, destroying three, but as soon as they disappeared three more materialized out of the floor.

"What're we going to do?" Sora screamed inside his head. "We can't escape…" Sora looked around at the exits and watched in horror as they were blocked off by tiny, yellow eyed Heartless. "Dang! I wanted Kairi to give me her heart, not have it taken away again by these stupid creatures," Sora said preparing to fight then off.**(sowie bout the scary dialogue here, I justthought it soundedkinda cool on paper. lol:o)**But it was too late, the Heartless were already advancing on them.

"Sora, what're we going to do? We can't escape." Kairi grabbed Sora's arm.

Before Sora could say another word, the Heartless overwhelmed them both and together they were swallowed up in darkness.

* * *

**Oops! This was kinda a short chapter due to the fact that I had writer's block and have been shopping 4 my PS2, (I have been playing KH at my cousin's.) and I've found one but my mom says I can't buy it right now. (Don't know y though.) Oh well, I'll get one before KH2 comes out.) The next one will be longer, unless you all don't like my story, then I'll make them shorter so u don't have to go through so much misery. Please review and tell me if u like it or hate it! Now it's time 4 my review replies.**

**SimpleNClean92: Yes I did, aren't u proud of me? lol Please keep reviewing! And I hope u like it!**

**That's all 4 now. Sadly I guess no one likes it. :( **

**Till the next chapter,**

**-Miranda**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kairi slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her pounding head.

"Where…am I? All I can remember is grabbing Sora's arm, being attacked by Heartless, spiraling down a black tunnel, then being forced to let go of Sora like I was connected to a rope. Then I blacked out."

Kairi lowered her hands and clenched her fists. "How did I get here?" It was then that she realized what she had grabbed in her fists.

"Sand, that must mean…" She looked up at the familiar papao trees, crystal clear water, and the beautiful setting sun. "This can't be. How did I end up here? **(Have you figured out where she ended up yet?) **And where is Sora?" Kairi stood up and carefully brushed the remaining sand from her clothes. "It looks exactly the same as it did before I was taken." Kairi stood rooted in place for who knows how long until a male voice jolted her out of her distant memories.

Kai, Kairi! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere?" An out of breath Riku came jogging up to her and practically collaspesed at her feet.

"Are you all right Riku?" Kairi asked, placing a hand delicately on his shoulder. She was then caught by surprise as Riku grabbed her hand off his shoulder and and pulled her down onto the sand with him. "Riku, what're you doing!" Kairi shouted.

"What do you mean what am I doing," Riku said dreamy eyed as he leaned into Kairi.

Kairi realized what was about to happen and quickly scotted away from the oncoming Riku.

Riku stopped and realizing that Kairi had moved he said, "Okay, I forgot. You have to see the sunset first." Riku smiled.

Kairi raised her eyebrows at him. "What's going on here?" She thought desperately.

"Come on, we're going to miss it," Riku said as he grabbed Kairi's hand again, pulled her up out of the sand, and dragged her to the pier.

"This is where I used to sit with Sora, so why am I sitting here now with Riku?" Kairi thought as she sat down and dangled her feet over the water. As she watched the sunset, she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Riku move closer and place his lips to hers.

"Riku! Stop!" Kairi cried as she shoved Riku away. **(Sorry all who like Riku/Kairi)** "Why are you kissing me?"

"Because you're _my girlfriend_," Riku said putting emphasis on the last two words.

"Since when?" Kairi asked taking a deep breath.

"Since two weeks ago when you said you wanted to be with me forever," Riku said looking at Kairi like she had amnesia. "Don't you remember?"

"Ummm…Riku, what about Sora?" Kairi asked scooting as far away from Riku as she could without falling into the water as he moved in for another kiss.

"Who's Sora Kai?" Riku asked confused.

"Sora, our friend!" Kairi shouted.

"I have no idea who you're talking about Sweetheart."

Kairi jumped up and leaving Riku sitting dumbstruck on the pier, ran to the secret place with tears in her eyes. "How can he not know his best friend?" She sobbed. When she reached the secret place and crawled in, what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.

Everywhere Kairi looked, the pictures that should have had Sora in them had Riku instead. She ran over to the picture of her and Sora sharing papao fruits and wasn't surprised to see that it too, had Riku in it. She placed her hand where Sora should have been, "What's going on, it's as if Sora never even existed." She pulled her hand into a fist and placed her head next to it, against the slate. She watched as a single tear slid down her cheek and onto the dirt floor. **(Have you figured out what Riku did yet? If you haven't, stay tuned till the next chapter and I'll think about telling you. :))**

* * *

**Hola! Yea, this was a longer chapter. I finally got rid of writer's block, for now least. lol Thanks to:**

**SimpleNClean92: 4 once again being my only reviewer. sigh Thanks lotz and please keep reviewing cuz without u...I'd have no reviewers. Luv u lotz.**

**Oh and I'll be at my cousin's 4 a few days so it'll be awhile till update again. Sorry. :( it can't be helped. Luv u all!**

**-Miranda**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sora sat up and spit sand out of his mouth. "Eck! Where did this come from?" He wondered aloud while rubbing his head. "I might as well go and find Kairi, considering she was holding on so tightly to my arm…" He rubbed the spot where Kairi had been holding on and continued. "…so she shouldn't have fallen far from where I did."

He stood up and without bothering to dust off the sand caked to his clothing and scanned the perimeter of where he had fallen for Kairi.

"Ugh, where could she be?" Sora complained when he had exhausted from his search. "Kairi! Where are you?" He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

No sooner had he lowered his hands Kairi came running. Sora smiled and ran up to meet her, and went right through her.

"Woah!" Sora cried as he was again face down in the sand. "It's just like when she disappeared. Except the fact that she is smiling. I haven't seen her smile like that since well…never." Sora whispered.

Sora followed Kairi until she reached the pier and sat dangling her feet, which wer inches from the blue water. He was about to sit down next to her when a familiar voice came out of nowhere.

"This is what Kairi's life would be like if you had never been apart of it."

Sora loked around as if expecting to see Riku, but when he didn't he drew the Keyblade.

Riku's voice spoke again, "and this…"Sora blinked and the scene changed. "…is what you did to her."

Kairi was again sitting on the pier, but instead of smiling, she was just gazing out at the sun meeting the water. He watched as a tear slid down her cheek , which she wiped away quickly, and began writing something. Sora leaned in closer until he could see what she was writing. He gasped.

_Dear Sora, _

_Selphie told me to write you a message in a bottle in the hope of it reaching you. So I have been. Everyday at sunset. Oh Sora, please, come back. Come back to Destiny Islands. Come back, to me. I need you Sora, and I'll wait forever. I promise._

_Love,_

_Kairi _

After finishing the letter, Kairi rolled it up, stuck it in a glass bottle, and placed it in the water. She watched it bob up and down on the outgoing tide until she could no longer see it.

"Is this how you want Kairi to live Sora? Awaiting your return day after day?" Riku replied when he saw Sora's sad face.

Sora looked up once again at Kairi's lifeless form. "I never, want Kairi to feel like that. Never!" Sora yelled hoping Riku could hear.

"Then leave her. Allow her to erase you from her heart and live in peace. It's your decision." Riku said. Then his voice left Sora to his thoughts.

"I don't want you to forget about me Kairi, but I don't want you to live in sadness. I want what's best for you Kai because…I love you."

* * *

**If you hadn't figured out what has hapened, her it is: Riku is using his powers and showed Kairi what her life would be like if Sora never existed. Sora see's that Kiri would be happy if he had never entered her life and then what Kairi would be like if he had. I hope u liked it:) _Preview: Will Sora and Kairi give up on ever seing each other and succumb to Riku's magic? Will they fight it? Will they be strong enough?_**

* * *

**Review replies:**

**Solitary Shadows: Thanks Vy! Luv ya Alwayz and Foreva! Oh and ur on my Favs list too.**

**Soccergirl869: I finally updated but I now have writer's block again so it may be awhile. The reason this chap. took soo long was because I started skool and yeah, u know the rest. Keep reading please.**

**thesrazrbladekisses**: Sorrybout the wait,but I finally updated.

**SimpleNClean92:** sorry bout that. I'm very priveliged that u read my story. And I hope u still will. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Well wats up everyone? Sory it took me so long to update but I got caught up in skool stuff, sports, and writer's block that I could never find the time. But now I'm in Thanksgiving Break so I should have some more time. I hope u like this chap it's kinda short compared to my others but please 4give me.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5:**Kairi heard the sound of distant footsteps coming closer. As Riku's hurt and confused form entered the spacious room, Kairi stood up and without looking at him shoved past. Kairi didn't even look back but she could feel Riku's piercing ice blue eyes boring into her back as she walked further down the beach toward the red and orange splashed sky. When she finally stopped walking she found herself once again standing on the pier. As she stood there, staring into the sun as if it were about to crack open any second and spill out all the answers, a light breeze pulled her crimson hair out behind her and before she could stop it a single crystal tear slid down her cheek and landed delicately in the water. At that instant, she felt a pulling sensation around her stomach, as if an imaginary rope was tied to her. The pulling dragged her into the water before she had time to breathe, but it was then that she realized that she didn't need to breathe. 

"What's going on here?" She thought as the pulling sensation turned to a falling sensation and she had to close her eyes to keep from being sick.

When the sensation had finally stopped and she had the courage to open her eyes, she found that she had landed on a little platform that was surrounded by darkness almost as if it was actually floating in the darkness. She stood up shakily and noticed a soft outline of a door to the edge of the platform. She ran over to it and grasped the semi-transparent gold handles of the door, but when she tugged the door refused to open. It was then that she noticed the odd coloration of the door and how the door seemed to be transparent like it was just a shadow. She pulled the handles one last time and when they still didn't budge, she glanced down at the lock. The lock had two slots that looked just big enough for tow identical keys.

"But why would a simple door need two keys to unlock it?" Kairi thought as she touched her neck where her necklace should've been. "What! Where is it?" She cried. "I know I had it on when Sora and I were swallowed by the Heartless!"

She fell to her knees for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Now I've lost you and the only thing that reminds me of you! How could I be so stupid? Sora, I'm so sorry!"

* * *

**Sorry again 4 taking so long.** **Hope u can all 4give me.** **I hope u liked it. Hopefully I'll write another chap before the break is over but if I don't expect one around Christmas if I have time. Please review. Alwayz,**

**-Shiori**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. I have updated again. Please, please come back my old readers and reviewers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I am now and I want ur reviews again! cries Maybe u'll come back in ur own time. I hope. Well, here is Chap. 6. Hope u like it! It's longer too. lol**

**

* * *

Chapter 6:**

_**Kairi**_

"Kairi!"

She heard someone gasp behind her. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sora standing there, but she blinked and he was gone.

"Maybe I'm imagining things." Kairi thought, and she would've believed it, had Sora not appeared again, this leaning on the door.

Kairi walked over to the door and again Sora disappeared.

"What's going on here?" Kairi asked herself.

She was about to sit back down when she heard a familiar voice once again.

"Don't be afraid Kai…I'll come back to you. I promise."

At this Sora opened his hand and waited for her to take it. Kairi smilied and reached for it but instead of touching his hand, she grasped air. The moment this happened, something smooth and cold fell into her hand.

"What? I don't get it? Sora please help me."

"Wait for me, I won't leave you."

Kairi watched as Sora faded then opened her hand. Inside, nestled inside her palm was the necklace Sora had given her and her good luck charm that she had given Sora.

"I still don't understand Sora, but I'll wait for you. I promise."

_**Sora**_

"I want what's best for you Kai…because I love you."

As soon as he muttered these words, the so-called magical worlds shattered like glass around him, and he began to spiral downward. Sora jammed his eyes shut as he began spinning faster and faster. When he awoke, he was kneeling on a platform. He stood up and looked around.

"This reminds me of when I first learned about the Heartless and my destiny as the Keyblade Master." Sora said aloud.

He looked straight ahead and noticed the transparent door.

"Hey, I remember this door, but I don't remember how I unlocked it though." Sora said dumbfounded.

As Sora began examining the door, he noticed the two identical locks. He ran his fingers over it and at the same time touched the necklace around his neck. As soon as his fingers brushed the metal, his vision began fading in and out of focus until he couldn't see at all. When he regained control of his vision he was on a different platform and there was someone sitting on it. As he walked close, he noticed who it was.

"Kairi!" He gasped as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Almost as if on cue, his vision faded and when he once again regained his eyesight he was leaning on the door. He watched as Kairi stood up and began walking toward him but he once again disappeared.

"What's going on?" He asked himself as he reappeared again. When Sora saw Kairi start to sit back down he said, "Don't be afraid Kai…I'll come back to you. I promise."

As he said this he held out his hand, in which he held the key necklace that he had made for Kairi and her good luck charm that she had given him earlier. As Kairi reached for his hand he dropped them into her outstretched palm.

When he saw her confused look he added, "Wait for me. I won't leave you."

Then his vision faded for the last time and he began spiraling again. When it ended, he was back on the platform he had originally landed on. It was then that it hit him.

"We have to unlock the door together."

* * *

**How was my latest chappy? did u like it? Didu understand it? I hope so cuz in Chap. 7 it going to get a lot better. The bad thing is...it will end soon. I can't think bout it ending though, not yet. Cuz there is still a lil ways to go. Oh, and as a preview 4 Chapter 7 Kairi gets a KEYBLADE.Hehe. Till then,**

**-Shiori**


End file.
